


Giving Thanks

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru wants to thank Pavel for saving his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

Hikaru thanked Pavel, naturally, as soon as all the excitement was over, the _Narada_ was obliterated, and the _Enterprise_ had begun to limp back to earth. Having someone save your life didn't happen every day.

"It was nothing," said Pavel, clearly embarrassed, but Hikaru still wanted to do something more in thanks.

He didn't manage it until after the ship's refit and the beginning of their five-year mission. He'd known for weeks that both of them would remain assigned to the _Enterprise_ , so he didn't rush.

It took several consultations with the chef and some special pleading with Captain Kirk for Hikaru to work out everything to his satisfaction. On a particular day he made sure that he got into the turbolift with Pavel at the end of their shift, and punched the button for a floor that was not the one where either of their quarters were located.

"What are you doing, Hikaru?"

"Come on." He took Pavel's hand to lead him along the corridor. At the appropriate door, he said, "Shut your eyes."

"Why?" Pavel asked, but he shut them regardless.

When Hikaru led him in and told him he could look, Pavel almost couldn't speak. All the bridge crew were there, plus Engineer Scott, Computer Technician Gaila, and a number of other crew members with whom Pavel was friends. On a table in the middle of the room sat an enormous cake with "Happy 18th Birthday Pavel" written across it.

Hikaru hadn't expected the excited kiss that Pavel gave him, but he had no complaints about it, and only grinned when Doctor McCoy gave them a curiously knowing look.

**Author's Note:**

> For emiime, who needed cheering up and asked for fluffy Chekov/Sulu.


End file.
